If i'm Sasuke Uchiha You're Hyuuga Hinata
by InquisitionGore
Summary: –P-porque lo hiciste? –Dolía ver como alguien podía cambiar, ese ya no era el Sasuke que ella recordaba –C-contesta –Exigio dolida, simplemente no podía ser el –Porque estaba cerca de ti –celos...era lo qué sentía el Uchiha al ver a la opalina cerca de otro hombre...simplemente por que la quería solamente para el. Inspirado en la canción "If i'm Jeams Dean You're Audrey Hepburn"
1. Inocencia

If i'm Sasuke Uchiha You're Hyuuga Hinata

Summary: –P-porque lo hiciste? –Lagrimas...aquel llanto no podían dejar de salir de sus opalinos ojos, dolía ver como alguien podía cambiar, ese ya no era el Sasuke que ella recordaba, ese estaba absorbido por la maldad –C-contesta –Exigio dolida, simplemente no podía ser el –Porque estaba cerca de ti –La repelio con la mirada con los ojos caracteristicos de aquel casi extinto clan de Konoha, celos...era lo qué sentía el Uchiha al ver a la opalina cerca de otro hombre...simplemente por que la quería solamente para el.  
Inspirado en la canción "If i'm Jeams Dean You're Audrey Hepburn" – Sleeping With Sirens. Mi segundo fic C: Enjoy!

_**D**__esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto. _

_**P**__areja: SasuHina. _

_**A**__utora: InquisitionGore (Suicide, Jesse Williams)._

**C**ap.-1 Inocencia

.

.

.  
*Sasu Pov*

"Si que es tarde Okasan debe estar preocupada por mi" –  
Es lo que pensaba mientras corria por las calles de mi aldea Konoha, había tenido clases en la academia, pero por estar entrenando me había retrasado para la cena, espero que otosan no me regañe como lo suele hacer cuando llego a estas horas, –"Pero ahora que lo recuerdo...esta en una misión y llegara mañana asi que no tengo que preocuparme" –  
Pense, asi que decidi no seguir corriendo no quería llegar sudado a mi hogar y que okasan me mandara a duchar, aun me pregunto que es lo que okasan le habrá vizto a mi otosan...son completamente diferentes, ella es dulce, amable, cariñosa y otosan es frío, enojon y malo, cuando sea grande me casare con una mujer como okasan, sonrei para mi por ese pensamiento, siento como mis mejillas se ponen color carmesí aun soy demaciado pequeño para pensar en casarme, pero tengo una cosa en claro, yo nunca haré a mis hijos menos, como lo hace otosan conmigo, todo el tiempo me compara con mi aniki Itachi, se que el es más fuerte, listo y audaz, pero no es para que mi otosan me lo heche en cara siempre o si?  
Mis pensamientos son agobiados por la voz de una niña o mejor dicho el llanto de una niña, miro hacía la entrada de mi casa y como pensaba una niña pequeña esta llorando, se encuentra tirada en el suelo, sera mejor ayudarla, me acerco rapidamente y veo como sus ojos estan llenos de finas lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas, sus ojos son peculiarmente extraños, son completamente opuestos a los mios, creo haberla visto en otra parte.

–Te encuentras bien? –Pregunte a la niña de cabello corto, lo tiene muy lindo, como mi okasan, solo que con unos tonos azules como el mío, sus ojos son grandes y blancos, parecen de muerta, pero se ven lindos en su rostro, ahora que lo recuerdo esta niña va a clases conmigo en la academia a decir verdad estamos en el mismo grupo.

–Etto Y-yo...yo s-si –Se trataba de parar del suelo, estaba completamente sonrojada, de un segundo a otro cambio de color su rostro...sera un camaleón? Veo que se tambalea un poco debe de tener su tobillo lastimado, será mejor ayudarla, la tomo del brazo al ver como iba a caer de nuevo al suelo y se quejada de dolor.

–Sera mejor que mi okasan te cure el tobillo –La ayude a recargarse en la puerta de mi casa, la niña me nego con la cabeza la propuesta que le había hecho, escucho que alguien abre la puerta de mi casa, trato de tomarla de la mano para que no callera, pero fue tarde, ambos caimos al suelo.

–Sasuke! Estas bien? –Escucho la dulce voz de mi okasan, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, asenti con la cabeza, solo me dolia un poco la rodilla, escucho a otra persona llegar muevo un poco la cabeza abriendo los ojos y veo como mi aniki me mira raro.

–Quien es ototo? Tu novia –Comenzo a reir ante lo que dijo, a que rayos se refería? Ah! Es verdad, la chica de los ojos de muerta tambien se cayo junto conmigo, con la mirada la busco y veo como esta me mira con los ojos completamente abiertos y con toda la cara roja hasta las orejas, seguro que esta niña es una camaleona, pero ahora me percato el porque de su sonrojo, me encuentro encima de ella, no puedo evitar sonrojarme por lo cerca que esta su rostro al mio, sinto su respiración muy cerca, al decir verdad se veía muy linda de esa manera, que! Pero qué estoy pensando, me levanto lo más rapido que puedo y la ayudo a levantarse, pero se queja de dolor por su tobillo lastimado.

–Te encuntras bien? –Le pregunto mi okasan con preocupación, la chica trata de negar de nuevo, pero esta vez intervengo y les hago saber que estaba lastimada, mi okasan le ofrece su ayuda y la niña de ojos raros acepta gustosa, mi aniki la toma entre sus brazos, veo como esta se sonroja por lo que hace, bufó de molestía, no me gustaba nada esa cercanía que tenían ambos y como esta le sonreía, no se porque pero siento algo extraño en mi estomago, es como tener nauseas, pero no tenia ganas de regresar mis alimentos, es raro nunca había sentido algo así en mis apenas 8 años de vida, al no ser que me encontrara enfermo, pero lo dudo.

–Como te llamas? –Pregunte a la niña que estaba sentada en un sofa de mi casa mientras mi madre la curaba del tobillo.

–Etto H-hyuuga Hinata –Me sonrio de forma muy linda a decir verdad tiene una sonrisa muy linda, o nó, de nuevo siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas a lo que mejor volteo el rostro –Y...y tu? –Me pregunto con su dulce voz.

–Uchiha Sasuke –La mire a los ojos y sonrei a lo que ella me correspondío, sentia que podia confiar en ella y solo llevaba unos cuantos minutos de conocerla, tiene una voz muy dulce como okasan, al decir verdad se parecen un poco, si no fuera por sus ojos de muerta podria jurar que es mi hermana.

–Muy bien Hinata listo, solo llamaremos a tu otosan para que venga por ti –La llamo mi okasan con su caracteristico tono de voz, veo como ella da las gracias, me siento a su lado y comienzo a platicar con ella, tiene un tartamudeo algo chistoso, se sonrojaba cada vez que le sonreia, si que era extraña, pero me resultaba agradable hablar con ella, era la primera mujer, aparte de mi okasan con la cual podía hablar con normalidad, en la academía todo es "Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun el otro" eran ostigantes, solo hablaban de ellas, nada interesante que decir, pero en cambio ella no, es hija de Hyuuga Hiashi, es la heredera de su clan como mi aniki y sus raros ojos son caracteristicos de su clan, me explico varias cosas, como su byakugan una tecnica ocular como el sharingan que aun yo no logro tener, de su "adivinación" bromie varias veces con ella sobre eso, le dije que si me podia leer la mano y solo hizo puchero, si que era gracioso, tambien me conto que tenía una onesan pequeña de nombre Hanabi y un onisan llamado Neji, yo le conte sobre mi aniki, si que la había impresionado y bueno a quien no, el es interesante a comparación mia, me desanime un poco y solo baje el rostro enfocando la mirada en la taza de chocolate caliente que mi madre nos había traido.

–S-sasuke-san no deberías deprimirte, y-yo creo que eres muy bueno y que...que seras un gran ninja –Me sonrio de una forma tan calida, justo como mi madre lo hacía, ella la primera persona que me alagaba de aquella manera, la primera que me reconocia, por impulso bese su mejilla, no se por que, pero creía que era necesario hacerlo, era una forma de dar gracias, senti como mis mejillas ardian, como se ponian rojas y ella...se puso roja como tomate, no me quedaban dudas ella era un camaleón.

–Gracias, tu también seras una gran ninja –Disimule mi gran sonrojo tomando de mi chocolate a lo que ella sonrio y también me beso la mejilla, vaya pense que era timida para hacerlo, pero el encanto se termino cuando veo que mi okasan la llama al parecer ya habían llegado por ella, Hinata se levanto del sofa y se despidio de mi okasan con un beso en la mejilla agradeciendo por la hospitalidad y los alimentos, ambos la acompañamos a la puerta de entrada y veo a un hombre alto, de cabello largo y castaño, con una mirada fria como la de mi otosan o aun más sus ojos dan miedo, me despido de ella con la mano y veo como se marcha por la gran calle.

–Sasu –Me llamo mi madre que había entrado a la cocina después de haber despedido a Hinata, a lo que yo pregunte que es lo qué se le ofrecia, ella solo rió y me abrazo, yo estaba desconcertado del porque lo hacía, hasta que me explico, a ella le había gustado que "socializara" mas y que mejor con una niña de mi clase, me comenzo a hablar de la "vida" y la verdad saco temas que no volvería a ver a las mujeres de nuevo a los ojos, me dijo de donde venian los bebes, como nacian y como se hacían, si que fue pertubador, pero bueno, lo hacía por que era mi okasan no?  
Después de tener la platica tan perturbadora con mi okasan me retire a dormir, pero no podía, no me podía sacar de la mente a esa niña, su sonrisa, su tartamudeo, su sonrojo y su timidez era algo tan lindo, siento como mis ojos se sienten pesados, su imagen aun seguía presente en mis pensamientos, cierro los ojos y susurro su nombre.

.

.

.

Han pasado varios meses, Hinata y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, estar con ella me anima a ser más fuerte, a ser mejor y creo que a ella le sucede exactamente lo mismo, varias veces hemos ido al lago a entrenar, ella tiene un taijutsu raro, pero me dijo que era tradicional en su clan, yo e tratado de mejorar mi katon, pero es algo que no puedo, me duelen las manos y la boca, siento que me desmayare, veo con dificultad como Hinata pregunta por mi salud y como acarisia mi mejilla la verdad es reconfortante, después de descansar por un rato invito a Hinata por un helado, a mi no me gustan las cosas dulces y a ella si, pero un helado no le hacen mal a nadie, después de pedir mi helado de vainilla como el de ella nos sentamos en la banca de un parque, se lleno la comisura del labio con un poco de helado a lo que yo lo limpio con mi dedo y ese tenue sonrojo carmesí aparecio en sus mejillas, le pregunte si era mitad camaleón, ella me pregunto por que y yo le dije por la forma en la que se sonroja, ambos reimos a carcajadas por eso que le había dicho cuando calmamos nuestra risa nos miramos a los ojos y por instinto nos besamos, fue un pequeño beso en los labios, ambos nos sonrojamos, pero volvimos a hacer, me sentia genial, ahora sabia que Hinata era la niña que me gustaba.  
La acompañe hasta su hogar me despido de ella y rapidamente nos damos otro pequeño beso en los labios y ella sonrojada entro a su casa, feliz me dirigi hasta mi hogar, salude a mis tios y fui directo a con mi okasan, pero escucho que tiene una platica con mi otosan a lo que no interrumpi.

–Sasuke no es fuerte como Itachi –Dijo mi otosan su su tono de voz frio y autoritario simbolico de el.

–Comprendelo aun es un niño –Abogo mi okasan por mi, pero yo sabia que era envano, mi otosan siempre había creído lo mismo de mi, solo soy un estorbo para el.

–A esa edad Itachi ya era un gennin, no me vengas con eso Mikoto –Le replico, no me gustaba que le hablara asi a mi okasan y menos si era por mi causa, me dolia que fuera asi de frío con ella, no me gustaba eso.

–Pero Fugaku el también su tu hijo –Menciono con un tono de tristeza, lo tenía decidido, cuando Hinata y yo tengamos hijos no habra esa diferencía, espera a que viene a pensar en Hinata ahora y como que hijos, me toque la frente ya estaba pensando en cosas que no tenia nada que ver, sacudi la cabeza tenia que sacarme a Hinata de los pensamientos en un momento asi, pero fui absortados de mis pensamietos cuando mi padre dijo.

–Se que tambien es mi hijo...pero no es como Itachi –Le dijo eso a mi okasan me dolio, senti como la rabia se apoderaba de mi, al igual que la tristeza, la deseperación, el odio, pero mi aniki no tiene la culpa, si no solo yo, que no puedo ser como el.

.

.

.

Notas Gore: Bueno espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo, lo se es algo corto pero bueno, eh tratado de mejorar mi forma de escritura, en el siguiente capitulo también lo narrara Sasuke, bueno solo la mitad la otra mitad sera Hinata, a decir verdad creo que la mayoría los narrara Sasuke xDU bueno espero que me dejen comentarios positivos c: Saludos.

.

.

.


	2. Dolor

_**If i'm Sasuke Uchiha You're Hyuuga Hinata.**_

Summary: –P-porque lo hiciste? –Lagrimas...aquel llanto no podían dejar de salir de sus opalinos ojos, dolía ver como alguien podía cambiar, ese ya no era el Sasuke que ella recordaba, ese estaba absorbido por la maldad –C-contesta –Exigio dolida, simplemente no podía ser el –Porque estaba cerca de ti –La repelio con la mirada con los ojos caracteristicos de aquel casi extinto clan de Konoha, celos...era lo qué sentía el Uchiha al ver a la opalina cerca de otro hombre...simplemente por que la quería solamente para el.  
Inspirado en la canción "If i'm Jeams Dean You're Audrey Hepburn" – Sleeping With Sirens. Mi segundo fic C: Enjoy!

_**D**__esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto. _

_**P**__areja: SasuHina. _

_**A**__utora: InquisitionGore (Suicide, Audrey, Jesse Williams)._

**C**ap.–2 Dolor.

El tiempo a pasado, todo mi clan esta muerto a manos de mi aniki Itachi, esa tragica noche perdi todo, duele llegar a una casa vacia, que no te reciba nadie, que solo se escuche el abrumador silencio, todo termino aquel día, que tambien aleje a la unica persona que había amado aparte de mi okasan, el día que aleje a Hinata, desde ese entonces ya no le e vuelto a dirigir la palabra.  
Mañana tengo la esperanza de que me toque estar en el mismo de gennis con ella, la verdad la extraño mucho, me eh vuelto frío, callado, no hablo con nadie, eh tratado de hablar con ella, pero me duele pensar en la forma que reaccionara, cada vez que la veo siempre sus bellos ojos demuestran tristeza, inseguridad, amargura, me da rabía pensar que alguien la ah hecho llorar, la haga sufrir, pero toda la culpa la tengo yo, si...yo fui quien la alejo cuando ella me trataba de dar su apoyo, cuando trataba de ser amable, en verdad duele pensar que perdi todo por culpa de mi egoismo y mi frialdad.

El sol se asoma por el monte de los kages, me levanto con desgana, pero recuerdo que hoy es la selección de equipos, me apresuro a darme una ducha rapida, me coloco mis ropas ninjas habituales y me dirijo a la academia, veo que se encuentran ya la mitad de mis compañeros, me siento en un lugar apartado, dirijo mi fria mirada al frente y coloco mi barbilla en mis manos entrelazadas que se encuentran en la mesa, veo que el tiempo pasa y uno a uno van llegando los chicos de mi grupo y entre ellos veo que entra Hinata, seguida de el rubio idiota y la pelirosa latosa, Hinata se sienta en un extremo del salon, al decir verdad en la ultima fila de este, me pregunto porque lo hace, me dirigia a sentarme junto a ella, pero llego la pelirosa latosa, mejor la ignoro, justo después llega el rubio imbecil a hacerme frente, todos nos miran discutir, queda de frente a mi nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, pero...este imbecil me…me esta besando!

Aug! –Grite comenzando a escupir, que asco mi cuarto beso había sido con ese idiota, es asqueroso! Mire disimuladamente a Hinata y veo como esta roja observandonos a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y no solo ella, todo el salon! Ahora creen que soy un raro que gusta de los hombres.

.

.

.

Eh regresado a mi hogar después de la misión con "mi equipo" esperaba que Hinata y yo estubieramos en el mismo equipo de gennis, pero me toco el teme de Naruto y la chica de pelo teñido Sakura, no me podia quejar de Naruto era divertido pelear con el, le regresaba un poco de sentido a la vida, pero tengo que dejar de pesar en ellos, es mejor dormir, mañana sera el primer examen para convertirse en chunnin, pero la verdad es algo que no me importa lo unico que yo quiero es saber que tan fuerte me e vuelto para asi poder matar a Itachi, por que yo soy un vengador.  
Llega la mañana y me reuno donde nos indico Kakashi, antes de entrar al aula un chico me llama, tiene ojos del mismo color que los de Hinata, de seguro son familirares o es su onisan Neji, veo como estan los nueves novatos y entre ellos veo a Hinata, que esta junto ese pulgoso y ese raro de lentes, como me cabrea que alguien se le acerque en especial ese pulgoso, pero ella parece no hacer caso a lo que dice, el idiota de Naruto acaba de acerse enemigos a todos los que estaban en la habitación, si que es un cabeza hueca, Hinata lo observa mucho y con esa sonrisa que alguna vez me dedico a mi, sera que esta enamorada de ese idiota! Esa es la razon por la cual ya no me habla?

Tratare de hablarle, pero muy tarde, llega el examinador y nos explica el examen, al idiota de Naruto le toca junto a ella, eso hace que me moleste más, pero tengo que consentrarme en el examen, por lo visto es un examen que esta hecho para copiar o mejor dicho recolectar información ninja sin ser notado, no me es dificil activo mi sharingan y copeo el movimiento del lapiz del que en verdad sabe las respuestas, el tiempo pasa y el examen llega a su fin, ahora es mi oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo a Hinata, pero de nuevo me veo detenido por un cejudo, si que me callo mal, me pide que tenga una pelea con el por el "corazón de Sakura" por dios, si yo la odio, por mi que se la lleve y nunca la regrese, le deje en claro que yo no pelearia por ella, si no para saber que tan fuerte me había vuelto y ese idiota me dio una paliza, si que es rapido.

El segundo examen se da indicaciones y tenemos que recolectar dos pergaminos, nos adentramos al bosque, ese día me suceden tantas cosas, conozco un idiota Orochimaru, el cual me dejo un sello maladito, duele, duele demaciado la marca, Sakura me detiene antes de que mate a uno de esos ninjas del sonido, despues de esos 4 días de agonia por fin completamos el examen, me pregunto si ella lo logro y para mi sorpresa ella se encontraba alli y formada junto a mi, quería hablarle, abrazarla y felicirtarla, si se podia besarla, pero tenia que poner los pies en la tierra y sabía que no podía hacer eso por que si.  
El primer combate me toca a mi, es hora para que todos vean lo fuerte que me eh vuelto, Kakashi me a dicho que no use mi sharingan por que si no tendría que detener el examen, veo la forma para poder ganarle a ese tipo que roba mi chakra, recuerdo la tecnica del cejudo que logre copiar con mi sharingan y si como pensaba sali victorioso, me siento cansado, pero quiero ver los demas combates, pero Kakashi me sello el sello maldito y de ahi no recuerdo nada más.

.

.

Me entere de que su idiota niisan casi mata a mi Hinata, siento rabia lo quiero matar, pero no puedo, después de la muerte del tercer hokage a manos de orochimaru veo como ellos se llevan mejor, es raro me quiero acercar a ella, pero no tengo el valor, me da molestía ver que ella observa a Naruto cuando entrena, me causan celos y ganas de matarlo, pero es mi amigo, si lo considero mi amigo, pero algo cambia mis planes yo ya no tenia en mente matar a Itachi, pero volvio a aparecer, ahora más que nunca tengo decidido mi futuro, matare a Itachi para vengar a mi clan y para eso tengo que dejar la aldea, Sakura trata de detenerme, pero no hay nada que cambie de opinion, lo unico que me duele es no poderme despedir de la chica a la cual amo en secreto.

–Lo siento Hinata –Susurro al viento y dejo a la aldea la cual me vio crecer, dejando atras mis sueños, esperanzas e iluciones.

.

.

Dos años y medio han pasado cuanto tiempo, aun no lo puedo olvidar, aun tengo en mente matar a mi aniki, es mi unico objetivo, me entere de que el teme de Naruto me busca, valla que forma de perder el tiempo, que no sabe hacer otra cosa, deberia concentrarse en hacerse más fuerte en vez de estarme buscando, me pregunto cuanto han cambiado el y los demás, quien seguira vivo y quien muerto? Tsk... como si me importara, como si valiera la pena pensar en ellos, solo son simples estorbos, simples molestias que acaban con mi paciencia, honestamente solo me preocupa una persona, aunque estoy seguro que ella ya no me recuerda a mi, como si me importara, demonios Sasuke que te a dado por pensar por estorbos y más en esa estupida obsesionada por el dobe de Naruto pff…eh estado pensando tantas idioteces que he perdido más de quince minutos de mi entremientos, es mejor en concentrarme en una cosa…matar a Uchiha Itachi.

*End Sasu Pov*

.

.

–Ya regreso N-naruto-kun –Susurro la chica de ojos opalinos con un leve sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas mientras descansaba en el dojo de la masnsión Hyuuga después de sus habituales entrenamientos matutinos que tenia con su primo Neji, sentía que sus mejillas aun se tornaban más rojas al recordar la ultima vez que lo vio, se preguntaba cuanto había cambiado, si sera más alto_, _–_¿estara más guapo? _–Se tocaba la mejilla ante tal pensamiento, como es qué podía pensar en aquello, tenía tiempo de no hacerlo, cuanto habra cambiado, tendra el cabello más corto, o mas largo, más rubio de lo que se fue o que tal que era calvo? Esa ultima opcion hizo que una pequeña risilla se escapara de sus labios, en lo que ella respectia si había cambiado, su cabello era más largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran un poco más grandes, estaba más alta y por fin era una chunnin, había logrado ese rango gracias al esfuerzo y preserverancia y claro, también por la ayuda de su equipo y su primo Neji, gracias a ellos había podido cambiar.  
–M-me pregunto…c-como…como estara el –

Miro las hojas de aquel cerezo como caían unas cuantas al soplar el viento primaveral, aun lo extrañaba, ella aun recordaba la ultima vez que lo vio, bajo la mirada triste, ella se sentía culpable de no haber podido ayudar a su amigo de la infancia, si tan solo hubiera podido dejar aquella timidez que la caracterizaba y haber podido acerse para brindar su ayuda, su apoyo, cuantas veces lo intento, pero le daba miedo pensar en la forma en la cual iba a reaccionar, si el la iba a tomar como una amiga, como antes de que pasara aquella desgracia con su clan, lo comprendía…ambos compartían un pasado, un duro y cruel pasado, ambos crecieron bajo la sombra de sus respectivos hermanos, pero ella…se sentía más patetica, ella seguia siendo la sombra de su hermana menor Hanabi, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera un fracaso o una "deshonra" como su padre la llamaba.

–Ahhh….–Suspiro melancolica –Estaras bien…Sasuke –Lanzo al aire mirando como las aves volaban alrededor.

**N**otas **G**ore: Bueno la verdad agradesco a todos y todas las que leeyeron el primer capitulo, la verdad no pense que sería bien aceptado, pero la verdad sus comentaríos me motivaron a seguir continuandolo, lamento si el capi es corto, gomen u.u


	3. Reencuentro

_**If i'm Sasuke Uchiha You're Hyuuga Hinata.**_

–P-porque lo hiciste? –Lagrimas...aquel llanto no podían dejar de salir de sus opalinos ojos, dolía ver como alguien podía cambiar, ese ya no era el Sasuke que ella recordaba, ese estaba absorbido por la maldad –C-contesta –Exigio dolida, simplemente no podía ser el –Porque estaba cerca de ti –La repelio con la mirada con los ojos caracteristicos de aquel casi extinto clan de Konoha, celos...era lo qué sentía el Uchiha al ver a la opalina cerca de otro hombre...simplemente por que la quería solamente para el.  
Inspirado en la canción "If i'm Jeams Dean You're Audrey Hepburn" – Sleeping With Sirens. Mi segundo fic C: Enjoy!

_**Di**__sclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto. _

_**P**__areja: SasuHina. _

_**A**__utora: InquisitionGore (In Dz Naamah or Audrey, In Fb Jesse Williams)._

**C**ap. –3 **R**eencuentro.

–"_Desde ya hace tiempo que le confese a Naruto -kun lo que siento por el...supongo quel solo me ve como una amiga" _–Pense en aquel momento, me sentia dolida que despues de haber arriesgado mi vida por el y aun no me conteste, pero me dolio mas el saber que Sakura sentia lo mismo por el, aunque creo que es lo mejor...Es mejor asi, yo sabia desde un principio que solo el me ve como una amiga, ademas en este momento no era para pensar en los sentimientos, una guerra se estaba desencadendo entre las cinco grandes naciones ninjas y Uchiha Madara...

–Uchiha –Senti como una traicionera lagrima salia de mi ojo derecho me dolia saber como un buen amigo de la infancia habia cambiado, duele tanto no poder hacer nada por el, me siento tan inutil ante esta situacion, ahora veo por que mi padre me lo repite hasta el cansancio, eso es lo que soy, por que tengo que ser tan...amable, debil y timida, yo se que puedo cambiar, pero nadie lo reconoce cuando lo hago, simplemente pasa desapercibido, el unico que lo a reconocido a sido mi niisan, aunque creo que el se merece mas ser el heredero de los Hyuuga que yo, pero es mejor que deje de pensar en aquellas cosas mañana tenemos una mision demaciado peligrosa, nuestra mision era encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte temprano para terminar de arreglar mis cosas para la mision, por una extraña razon me sentia feliz por volver a ver a Sasuke pero al igual sentia temor, no sabia en la forma en la que reaccionaria al vernos de nuevo, temia por el bienestar de mis companeros, pero sabia que no debia ponerme tan nerviosa, tenia que conservar la calma y mantener la consentracion, el era fuerte, pero al igual mis compañeros y yo lo eramos, aunque yo creia que no iba a ser de gran ayuda, mire el reloj de mi pequeña mesa de noche y baje rapidamente al ver que ya era un poco tarde y me encontre a mi nisan en la entrada de la casa, se veia un poco molesto ya que a el le gusta ser puntal y salimos hacia el punto de encuentro que Neji ya habia acordado con los demas y como era de esperarse ya todos se encontraban alli, el equipo estaba conformado por Sakura, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Neji y yo, sabiamos que la ultima vez que lo habian visto fue en la frontera sur de el pais de la lluvia, al igual que sabiamos que ese lugar en este momento era por decir el mas peligroso ya que ahí es donde se desencadenaba mas violenta la guerra, pero sabiamos que teniamos que cumplir la mision y nos teniamos que ezforzar al maximo para completarla sin perder a ninguno de nuestros companeros, esa no era una opcion.

Nos dirigimos a paso rapido hacia el pais de la lluvia, eran cinco dias de viaje caminando, pero a la velocidad que ibamos esperabamos realizar el viaje en menos de tres dias, solamente nos deteniamos a comer y dormir un momento al dia, ya que la noche la aprovechamos para evitar ser detectados por el enemigo, unas horas antes de llegar a la frontera sur del pais de la lluvia nos detubimos a descanzar debiadamente, ya que sabiamos con antelancion que Sasuke era muy fuerte y lo mas posible era que tendriamos que pelear con el para traerlo de regreso a Konoha y hacer que nos diera informacion sobre los proximos movimientos de akatsuki que resultarian escenciales para ponerle fin a la guerra.

–Chicos es hora de avanzar –Informo mi nisan y comenzo a explicarnos el plan. –Nos separaremos en este punto –Explico costrando el mapa de la region prosiguiendo. –Si en dos horas ninguno encuentra al Uchiha en treinta kilometros a la redonda regresara al punto de encuentro –Comento colocandose un transmisor en el cuello al igual que mis companeros y yo. –Sakura, tu iras con Kiba al noreste y noroeste del punto de reunion –Menciono y los aludidos asintieron. –Sai y Lee ustedes al suroeste y sureste, Hinata-sama y yo nos concentraremos en el centro, este y oeste para abarcar mas con el byakugan –Comenzo a hacer unos jutsus con las manos cambiando de aparencia –Lo mejor sera dizfrazarnos para que el enemigo no pueda reconocernos, recuerden que si ven al Uchiha no lo enfrenten, informen su ubicacion con el trasmisor para que sea de mas facilidad capturarlo –

Nos dijo el ahora de cabello igual de largo en cola alta de color negro y ojos color zafiro, Sakura de ahora cabello largo color negro y ojos aguamarina asentio y salio junto Kiba de cabello rubio mas corto de lo habitual y ojos negros, Sai y Lee cambiaron de color de cabello el primero de color castaño oscuro y ojos carmesi y el segundo de cabello largo color cobrizo de ojos color verde ocultando sus grandes cejas entre el cabello largo y yo de cabello color gris y ojos color jade, ahora todos llevamos ropa de campesinos para no ser descubiertos y todos nos dirigimos hacia las zonas que Neji nos habia indicado.

Mi nisan y yo nos habiamos alejado demaciado de los treinta kilometros que el habia dicho, pero en la hora y cuarto que llevabamos buscando no lo habiamos logrado hubicar, ni siquiera nustros amigos y haci pasada las dos horas regresamos al punto de reunion y ahí fue cuando vimos de nuevo a nuestros compañeros descansando en la pequena cueva que habia en el lugar. Neji pidio informes a los chicos los cuales negaron haberlo ubicado, asi que indico que descanzaramos, que mañana lo buscariamos ahora en otro punto, desvie mi mirada hacia Sakura, y note como se encontraba triste y nerviosa.

– "Sera por Sasuke-san?" –Me pregunte mentalmente acercandome a mi amiga para tratar de ayudarla en algo. –S-sakura-san te encuentras bien? –Pregunte sentandome a su lado.

–No lose Hina-chan, estoy confundida –Respondio colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, le pregunte el por que de su confusion a lo que me respondio –No se que es lo que siento por Naruto...el volver a ver a Sasuke-kun hace que...que surgan aquellos sentimientos que creai ya no sentir por el –Me comentaba melancolica la chica de ojos jade de ahora color aguamarina, yo me sentia triste, al no saber que responder...Que le podia decir a la chica soñada del amor de mi vida? Si que estaba en una gran cuestion, cuando involuntariamente salieron las palabras por si solas.

–Haz lo que tu corazon te dicte...y-yo no soy la mejor persona en opinar respecto a este tema...pero se que hacer lo que tu corazon te pida es lo mejor –Le dije con un deje de melancolia porque me dolia darle un consejo para que estubiera al lado del amor de mi vida o era que me sentia molesta por no saber corresponderle en la forma en la que se la merecia Naruto...o estaba celosa de que sintiera aun algo por Sasuke? Dudo que sea la ultima opcion...porque sentiria celos de Sasuke si tengo años de no hablarle o dirigirle la palabra al chico.

-Chicos es hora de seguir -Menciono Neji retomando el camino hacia el siguiente puento a buscar a Sasuke, las horas pasaban y no lo encontramos asi que procedimos a descanzar, por que sabiaos que esta mision iba a ser demaciado larga, pero nosotros queriamos terminarla con mucho exito.

La misión estaba resultando frustante y peligrosa, ya que habían pasado nueve días de busqueda sin ningun resultado, ya temiamos ser intercectados por el enemigo por que comenzabamos a levantar sospechas desde nuestra ultima parada en una pequeña posada, ya que Sakura y Lee se habían comenzado a pelear y por accidente la Haruno golpeo con aquella fuerza sobrehumana que la caracterizaba a Lee y haciendo caer una pared de concreto solido del establecimiento en la cual nos encontrabamos, pobre de Lee-san.

–¿Creo que es hora de descanzar ya no crees Neji? –Cuestiono cansado Kiba acarisiando la mojada espalda de Akamaru, porla lluvia que estaba cayendo en ese momento, era verdad todos nos encontrabamos agotados por que nos habian habian hecho construir aquella pared que demolieron Sakura y Lee, nos habia tomado tres dias terminarla por la lluvia de la region y por que no sabiamos muy bien como recostruirla.

–Esta bien –Dijo secamente retomando su apariencia natural –Sera mejor descanzar para poder seguir la busqueda de Sasuke –Concluyo entrando en la humeda cueva que se encontraba en el camino, para resguardarnos un tiempo de la lluvia que asotaba aquella región, nadie de nosotros nos habiamos molestado de encender una fogata, todos nos encontrabamos tan cansados que no nos importo dormir con la ropa mojada.

Pero un extraño calor me comenzo a albegar, puede que alguno de mis amigos se habia tomado la molestia en encender una fogata para calentarnos un poco, pero despues senti como una manta me tapaba para que mi cuerpo tuviera un poco de calor, pense que era mi nisan, siempre se preocupa tanto por mi, es como si fuera mi hermano mayor, por que yo lo considero asi, pero fue mal mi deduccion cuando abri un poco mis ojos y vi mi cuerpo cubierto por aquella capa de color negro y nubes de color carmesi, me estremesi un poco y comenze a escuchar ruidos, pasos de alguien, y el ruido de un metal arrastrandose pero un ruido muy tenue, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie y senti como se sentaba a mis espaldas, pero no me queria levantar, comenze a sentir miedo, temi por la vida de mis compañeros, active mi byakugan con suma precaución de no ser detectada por la persona a mis espaldas y tal fue mi sorpresa al volver a ver aquel rostro, aquellas facciones tan finas pero mas maduras, esos ojos color negro, un negro tan profundo como la inmensidad de la noche, tan contrarios a los mios y aquel cabello que siempre me pareción tan bello desde el primer dia que lo conoci, me pare de la impresión, para poder encararlo, sentia como en mis lagrimales comenzaban a emanar aquellas pequeñas gotas saladas que comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas , no sabia si era por miedo, emoción, tristeza o alegria.

–S-sasuke-san –Lo llame y el voltio con suma tranquilidad, con aquella tranquilidad que demostraba cuando eramos pequeños, antes de aquel fatidico dia, no pude evitar avalanzarme contra el para abrazarlo y ahora sabia, que ese sentimiento en mi interior era de alegria, alegria de ver de nuevo, de verlo a salvo y con vida, por el ruido que hize mis amigos se levantaron lo más rapido que pudieron, yo senti que al principio el abrazo fue correspondido, pero cuando ellos despertaron el rapido se separo con brutalidad y fuerza arrojandome contra la pared provocando que me lastimara la espalda, cuando ellos se comenzaban a acercar a el me tomo como rehen y les dijo que si se acercaban me mataría, colocando su katana en mi cuello haciendo que de este comenzara a emanar un poco de mi sangre de la herida provocada.

–Uchiha, deja a Hinata-sama, nosotros no queremos pelear, necesitamos hablar contigo –Trato de negociar Neji con el, pero yo estaba confundida , como es que al principio me correspondia y ahora me lastimaba, como alguien puede cambiar tan rapido de actitud, primero corresponder a alguien de forma tranquila y ahora amenazandola de muerte, como habia cambiado, me siento culpable, si por que lo fui, debi de haberlo apoyado en aquel momento de la perdida de su familia, en los examenes chunnin, cuando estuvo varias ocaciones en el hospital debi haberlo visitado, pero no lo hize ¿Porqué? Sería por temor a ser rechazada por el, o por el simple hecho de que no me importo su estado fisico, no nunca seria eso, era el temor de ser rechazada por el o que ya no recordara quien era.

–Sasuke deja de jugar y…Uy que tenemos aquí –Escuchamos a un chico que poseia un cabello gris con una gran espada que entraba en la cueva junto a otro chico de cabello naranja y una chica de cabellos rojos, a la distraccion de mis compañeros estos los tomaron de rehenes, tan rapido que no me había percatado de ello –Sasuke, estas jugando con una presiosura y no me invitas? –Se acerco a mi carisiando mi mejilla con suavidad a lo que yo me estremeci un poco, me causaba miedo estar acorradala por aquellos dos, instintivamente me trate de resguardar en Sasuke, pero de que servia aquello si me tomo con mas fuerza y con una de sus manos tapo mi boca, el tipo se me acerco mas, yo tenia pavor de lo que aquel chico me fuera a hacer y tome el brazo de Sasuke, puede que sea malo, pero no creo que deje que el me haga algo, pero me detuve a pensarlo  
_–"Si te esta hiriendo del cuello, no dudo que te prostituya con ese tipo? "–_ Pienso, pero que tipos de pensamiento estaba comenzando a tener? Ya no estaba pensando con claridad, pero todos esos pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar de nuevo esa fría voz.

–Alejate de ella Suigetsu –Lo escuche molesto al ver como el chico de dientes de tiburon si yo no hubiera estado tan asustada estaria segura que se mostro celoso y no creo que fui la unica en sospechar aquello por que la chica que los acompañaba de cabellos color carmesé se molesto por la advertencia de Sasuke, puede que sea su pareja por eso esta molesta-

–Sasuke-kun deja a Hina-chan, nosotros solo queremos hablar contigo –Dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza en su rostro, estaba segura que se sentia mal por volverlo a ver, pero en ese momento yo tenia que pensar en algo para poder escapar de aquel Uchiha y para poder ayudar a mis amigos  
_–__ "Si no hubiera sido por mi culpa no estariamos en este aprieto"_ –Me digo triste, es por que siempre yo tengo que ocasionar los problemas, si no fuera por mis tontos sentimientos no estariamos en este problema, mis amigos no tienen la culpa de mis errores, por que me habre convertido en ninja si no sirvo para estos, eso es lo que dijo mi padre desde que me gradue de la academia y me a repetido hasta en cansancio, pero tengo que demostrarle que yo puedo ser lo que me propongo.

-"Lo tengo" -Pense activando mi byakugan con mi mano libre -Shougohakke Rokuyuu Yanshou - Dije y comenze a golpear a Sasuke para liberarme y ayudar a mis amigos, me senti tan mal a hacer aquello -Gomen Uchiha-san –Susurre rematandolo con el juuken , no pude evitar soltar varias lagrimas pero todo era para salvar a mis amigos, asi que despues de dejarlo semi inconsiente prosegui con los otros tres los cuales no fueron mucho dificultad y ayudada por mis comañeros los capturamos a los cuatro.

- Bien hecho Hinata-sama -Me felicito mi nisan, pero yo no me sentia como una victoria, sino como una traicion, si una traicion a un amigo de la infancia.

-"Gomenasai Sasuke" ...-

**N**otas **G**ore: Lamento si las hice esperar, jeje pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca no? (:

Tokeijikakeno orenji

lady-darkness-chan

magic ann love

Gracias por sus reviews (:

Saludos

Sayo ^^


	4. Regreso

_**D**i__sclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto._

_**P**__areja: SasuHina._

_**A**__utora: **I**nquisition**G**ore (In Dz Naamah or Audrey, In Fb Jesse Williams_

**C**ap. –4. Regreso.

–Tsk... – Comenzo a despertar el chico de cabellos azabaches con desgana, los rayos de sol lo habia hecho despertar de los brazos de morfeo, pero algo no estaba bien, no podia mover con totalidad sus manos, estaban amarradas?  
Si, lo estaban, al igual que sus pies y ya no se sentian aquellas brisas de aire frio con esa lluvia abundante de la región, poco a poco venian a su mente aquellos recuerdos, volvio a ver a ninjas de Konoha y no cualquieras, si no sus ex compañeros de academia y a ella, si fue ella quien lo capturo de nuevo y esta vez si iban de regreso a Konoha, en eso no oponian resistencia, a decir verdad eso era lo que tenian planeado hacer, ya que había descubierto la verdadera voluntad de su hermano y de que solo madara lo habia estado utilizando para sus fines egoistas de controlar las cinco naciones ninja, a lo cual el no le importaba en lo mas minimo, pero al reflexionar la voluntad de su hermano, sabia quie tenia que cumplirla.–Demonios tsk.–Blasfemio el chico al no poder lograr romper las cuerdas de sus manos, esas no eran cuerdas normales, estas estaban hechas de chakra.

–Sasuke-kun como te sientes? –Pregunto la pelirrosa al notar como este se despertaba.

–Desamarrame Sakura –Exigio molesto.

–Lo siento, pero yo no puedo –Sintio un poco de temor al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera tan acida.

–Sakura-san el d-desayuno e-esta listo –Llamo la ojiperla a su campanera que estaba cuidando de Sasuke, pero la chica se sorprendio al ver de nuevo despierto a el azabache, sintio una punzada en el corazon, porque sabia que el debia de estar odiandola en este momento.

–Hina-chan, podrias liberar a Sasuke-kun? Creo que el tambien necesita comer –Abogo Sakura por el chico, aunque sabia que podria escapar, pero tenia la corazonada de que no les haria daño.

–G-gomenasai Sakura-san p-pero no puedo hacer eso –Hizo una pausa y antes de que le cuestionara el porque ella respondio –Neji-nisan me dijo que n-no lo hiciera –

–Pues tu "nisan" es un idiota –Le dijo con en ceño fruncido y con un tono de molestia marcado en su voz.

–Sasuke-san n-no deberia hablar de el asi, u-usted no lo conoce –Trato de defender a su primo, le causaba molestia que este hablara de la gente si conocerla.

–No me digas –Trato de liberarse –Como el no trato de matarte en los examenes chunnin, ahora es todo un amor –Se escucho mas como un reproche que como una burla, eso le habia dolido a Hinata, sabia que tenia razon, pero ya todo habia cambiado, Neji ya no era cruel con ella, sino todo lo contrario.

–Sakura, Hinata-sama, todo bien? –Pregunto Neji al ver como ambas tardaban demaciado –Hmp con ya despertaste Uchiha –Se coloco junto Hinata tomando su hombro con una de sus manos.

–Hyuuga Neji–Casi escupio su nombre –Liberame –Activo su sharingan por la ira que le causaba que este se encontrara tan cerca de Hinata,_ pero porque?_ Se preguntaba , como es que podria sentir celos de esa cercania fraternal. Ya habian pasado tres años, de seguro ella habia cambiado, pero solo fisicamente, por que estaba casi, no, afirmaba completamente que aquella ternura, timidez e inocencia que antes la caracterizaban ella aun la conservaba.

Aquel cabello, aquella sonrisa, esa delicada forma de hablar le recordaba tanto a su madre, solo por esos hechizeros ojos perlados era lo unico que hacia que el no se pusiera a llorar, aquellos ojos tan tristes, sin vida, blancos como _de muerta _recordo como la llamaba cuando eran mas pequeños, sonrio para si, al dirigir su ya ahora onix mirada hacia a ella, le causaba ternura ver esa timidez y hacia que su ego creciera al ver como esta se sonrojara por aquella mirada que el le ofrecia a ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se perdieron en aquellas miradas, esos ojos tan opuestos, como el ying y el yang, en ese momento no existia nadie mas, es como si se encontraran solos en el mundo, años sin verse y ese reencuentro los dejaba sin palabras, como es que el podia sentir algo por ella despues de tanto tiempo? Y ella se encontraba tan confundida, en ese momento no sabia que era lo que exactamente sentia al verlo de nuevo.

–Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama!? Esta bien? –Aquellas palabras hizo que ambos regresaran a la realidad.

A lo que ella asintio con sorpresa y con un tono carmesin situado en sus niveas mejillas.

–N-neji-nisan creo que...q-que deberiamos liberar a Uchiha-san –Comenzo a jugar con sus dedos indices frente a si por la verguenza que sentia.

–Si Neji-san –Apoyo Sakura.

–Bueno con lo que nos men...–

–Sasuke-kun! –

Interrumpio una chica peliroja que se avalanzaba contra el azabache, seguida por un chico de cabellos de color gris.

–Karin, Suigetsu? Que hacen aqui? –Pregunto algo sorprendido por la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo.

–Pues siguiendo lo que tenias planeado hacer, regresar a Konoha –Le sonrio la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo y continuo al ver la cara de confucion del Uchiha –Ellos no quieren hacerte daño Sasuke-kun, solo quieren que regreses, cierto no Neji-kun? –Dejo de abrazar al azabache y voltio a ver al Hyuuga afirmando lo dicho por la chica.

–Entonces liberenme no? –

–Esta bien, Hinata-sama puedes liberarlo ya –Le pido el castaño a su prima a lo que esta nerviosa afirmo.

Hinata se acerco al chico y se coloco en cunclillas frente al chico comenzando a concentrar su chakra en sus manos para poder liberarlo, le causaba nervios estar asi de cerca de el, casi podia sentir su respiracion, no podia negarlo, aquel Sasuke que ella recordaba no era tan atractivo como el que se encontraba sentando frente a ella, sus facciones habian madurado, se podia notar que era mas alto, mucho mas alto a decir verdad.

–L-listo –No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba, o sera que ya estaba delirando? Nego para si por la pregunta interna volviendose a sonrojar y se levanto.

–Gracias Hyuuga –Ronronio su nombre cerca del oido de Hinata para que los demas no se percataran, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas. –Supongo que quieren algo, por eso es que me mandaron a buscar –Cuestino estirandose, estar tanto tiempo dormido no era algo que le gustaba.

–Asi es –Comenzo a explicar Neji con la ayuda de Sai.

Cada cosa que estos le preguntaban el Uchiha lo respondia con total calma, parecia que si tenia decidido detener a Madara aunque eso le costase la vida.

Gracias a la informacion que el Uchiha les habia dado Neji y Sai habian ya logrado formular un plan terminar la guerra, era tan facil que no se lo habian podido imaginar y ahora ya solo tenian que llegar a Konoha, ya contaban con tres dias de viaje, pero se habian tenido que detener varias ocaciones por el motivo de que Sasuke estaba inconsiente, claro, Hinata se sentia culpable por aquello y la chica de cabellos rojos se lo habia hecho remarcar mas de una vez al dia, cosa que hacia que esta se sintiera peor. Pero lo que mas le dolia era pensar que aquella chica de anteojos fuera algo de Sasuke, pero porque? Esa era su pregunta interna, como demonios se podia sentir mal de que el Uchiha tuviera pareja? A ella que le importaba, era su vida y a ella no le consernia involucrarse, pero ahora al verlos juntos hacia que sintiera un gran vacio en el corazon y creia que no era la unica.

Sakura se encontraba igual de triste o podia que peor. A la que la chica de cabellos azulinos se coloco a su lado para poder ayudarla en algo.

–T-te encuentras bien? –Continuo el camino por el espeso bosque brincando a la par de la Haruno.

–No Hina-chan –Dijo cabizbaja–Esa chica...es algo de Sasuke-kun –

–E-ella te lo dijo? –Hinata ya tenia esa idea, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que no fuera verdad.

–No, pero no es dificil deducirlo, es a la unica chica que deja que se le acerque –Miro a hacia donde se encontraba la peliroja con una mirada de furia y celos.

En eso tenia razon, ya habia visto que Sakura trataba de hablar con el y la evadia completamente o la ignoraba y con Karin no o eso creia, con ella, ni si quiera se habian dirijido palabra alguna desde que desperto, pero en momentos se sentia observada por el, aunque ya creia que era producto de su imaginacion.

Despues de varias horas ya de camino se detuvieron en una aldea para poderse resguardar en una posada por la gran tormenta que se avecinaba por el horizonte. Debido a el exceso de ocupantes en la pequeña posada solamente contaban con una habitacion lo suficiente amplia para todos aunque les causaba un poco de incomodidad estar todos juntos, ya que cuando acampaban cada quien se iba por su lado.

–Hinata-sama –La llamo Neji despues de haberse duchado, a lo que la aludida, dejando de hablar con Sakura, solamente dirigio su mirada hacia el. –Acompañeme afuera por favor –Le dijo en tono serio y frio cosa que la hizo sudar frio, tenia tanto tiempo que no le hablaba de aquella forma que habia sorprendido a mas de uno en la habitacion.

–Etto e-esta bien nisan –

Lo siguio fuera de la habitacion, hacia el pequeño corredor que estaba junto a esta, sentia un poco, o mejor dicho, muchos nervios, temia que la fuera a reprimir o algo, no recordaba que haya hecho algo mal o si?

–Bueno Hinata-sama necesito preguntarle algo, pero no habia tenido la oportunidad –Se sento en la banca situada en el corredor seguido por la chica –Necesito saber por que abrazo a Sasuke el dia que lo encontramos –La miro seriamente.

En ese momento que mejor de haber sido atacados por alguien, penso la Hyuuga, la verdad ni siquiera ella sabia la razon por lo cual lo habia hecho.

–Y-yo...–Trago saliva –No lo se nisan –Bajo la mirada.

–Hinata-sama usted siente algo por ese tipo? –Lo dijo esto en tono de molestia, a lo que la chica nego freneticamente con las manos y se puso roja como tomate –Entonces? – Fue cuando Hinata despues de tanto tiempo recordaba aquella bella amistad que tuvo con el Uchiha y se la explico con melancolia al Hyuuga –Ya veo, entonces es eso, bueno eso me quita una duda de la cabeza –Dijo levantandose y ayudando a su prima a levantarse encaminandose de nuevo a la habitacion, siendo recibidos por un silencio abrumador, ya que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ambos.

–Neji –Lo llamo Lee, a lo que el dirigio su blanquisea mirada hacia el –Necesito que uses tu llama de la juventud para poder cenar – Comento sonriente causando una gotita de sudor en la frente de todos y la risilla de las chicas.

– "Como?"– Se pregunto la opalina, las dos chicas de cabellos enigmaticos se estan llevando bien, eso si que no era de esperar, ademas de que Kiba estaba hablando muy animadamente con el chico pelinaranja y el peligris. –"De que me perdi?" –Se volvio a cuestionar.

–Y que? Me viste cara de mesero o que –Menciono con el ceño fruncido.

–No mi querido Neji –Le dijo este –Necesitamos que uses tu llama del amor –Dijo dejando confundido a Neji –Es que tus encantos hipnotizaron al corazon de la damita de abajo –Dejo aun mas confundido a Neji de lo que ya estaba.

–Lo que trata de decir este idiota –Interrumpio Sasuke –Es que le gustaste a la recepcionista –Hablo seriamente, mirando como Hinata le daba un codazo a su sonrojado primo.

–Neji-nisan –Lo llamo Hinata riendo –Creo que tendre que ir a golpear a alguien –Comento haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos.

–Solo no sea demaciado dura con ella Hinata-sama o tendre que golpear a "Naruto-kun" –Imito el tono de voz de su prima al decir Naruto haciendo que esta se sonrojara y le diera otro codazo mas fuerte.

–Tu golpeas a Naruto y te quebrare las costillas Neji-san –Comento Sakura enojada y con el puño al aire –Claro con todo respeto –Rio la chica.

–Y quien es ese Naruto de quien hablan? –Pregunto Karin algo confundida.

–Es el amor de toda la vida de Hinata –Dijo riendo Kiba.

–No solo de Hinata-sama, tambien de Sakura –Dijo con una de sus tipicas sonrisas Sai observando como ambas chicas se sonrojaban en especial la Hyuuga –Lastima que Naruto ama a otro –

–Otro? –Pregunto Suigetsu confundido, era que ese tal Naruto, bateaba alreves?*

–Si –Prosigio Sai –A Naruto le gusta Sasuke –Sonrio al ver la expresion que ponia Sasuke, de una seria a una de asco, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

– Ahora entiendo por que se besaron en la academia! –Grito el chico de cejas pobladas causando la sorpresa de mas de uno.

–Tuviste tu primer beso con un hombre? Ja! Eso si no me lo esperaba del gran Sasuke Uchiha –Se burlo el chico tiburon.

–Fue un accidente –Comento enojado –Ademas...ese no fue mi primer beso idiota, acomparacion de ti, yo si eh tenido muchas mujeres en mi poder –Comento orgulloso el Uchiha, no dejaria que lo subajaran por un estupido recuerdo.

–Si lo se –Dijo con desgana –Pero eso no quiere decir que hayas tenido tu primer beso con un hombre, solo lo dices para hacer crecer tu emo ego –Se burlo Suigetsu. –Haber dinos con quien y a que edad fue tu primer beso? –

–Hmp...Que te importa–Voltio el rostro, a lo que el chico tiburon siguio insistiendo –Fue a los ocho, feliz? Y si quieres saber con quien fue, preguntale a una chica en esta habitacion –Dijo mirando de reojo a Hinata, cosa que esta noto, comenzo a ponerse roja y a jugar con sus dedos.

–De seguro fuiste tu verdad? –Le pregunto Karin a Sakura, lo cual nego. –Entonces tu? –Todos pusieron su mirada en Hinata cosa que le causaba mas nervios. No sabia que contestar, que tal que decia algo que no debia, ademas de que su nisan estaba listo para golpear a Sasuke, comenzo a suplicar a kami-sama que la ayudara y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, para pronto se vio un relampago y seguido de este se escucho un trueno cosa que hizo que la energia electrica se fuera y todos salieron al corredor por ordenes de la recepcionista.

–Gracias –Susurro la peliazul feliz por haber podido evadir la pregunta tan incomoda, asi le daba mas tiempo para decir una excusa convincente, y se abrazo del brazo de alguien en el corredor, pensando que era su primo, para asi poder regular su respiracion, pero estaba muy lejana de regularla, porque iba a empeorar.

–De nada –La hizo estremeserse aquella voz tan profunda susurrada en su oido, habia abrazado a quien menos esperaba a Sasuke Uchiha!.

Ella intento separarse, pero el chico no la soltaba, es que acaso se vengaria por ella haberlo capturado? _Sera eso_, penso comenzando a sentir como este la arrastraba hasta a un lugar apartado de sus demas compañeros, trato de caminar hacia otro lugar, pero fue cuando el la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

–U-chiha-san –Tartamudeo debilmente al sentir como este pasaba sus dedos por sus mejillas y su cuello, el se acerco a si oido y comenzo a susurrarle.

–Como has crecido _ojos de muerta_ – Paso con delicadeza su nariz por la mejilla de esta –Te dejaste crecer el cabello –Acarisio con delicadeza el suave cabello azulino con su mano derecha –Sabias que me gustan las mujeres de cabello largo? –Lamio el lobulo de su oreja, haciendo que la chica se estremesiera, el hacia que sus piernas se adormecieran, las sentia como si fueran de gelatina, nunca se habia sentido asi, ni siquiera con Naruto, pero bueno, Naruto nunca se le habia acercado de tal manera como lo hacia el Uchiha –Creo que si lo sabias –La tomo con delicadezadel menton –Por eso te lo dejaste asi –Le planto un corto beso en los labios, dejando a una muy sorprendida, confundia y ¿feliz? Si feliz, pero…¿Porque? Por despues de casi ocho años el la volvia a notar, seria eso...o otra cosa?

–U-uchiha-san….¿P-porque? –Atino a decir cuando este dejo de besarla.

–No lo se...–Se separo de ella –Tomalo como una advertencia – Le dijo comenzando a caminar por el oscuro corredor.

–U-una advertencia? –Se toco los labios con sus dedos.

–Si...–Escucho a lo lejos –De que seras mia Hyuuga Hinata –Sonrio para si al decir aquello, le causaba aquel sentimiento que de nuevo afloraba felicidad y aun mas cuando se lo proponia como reto personal, ya habia cumplido vengarce, claro primero por error y ahora lo haria de Madara. Pero ahora se propinia recontruir su clan y que mejor persona que ella y ya que para el ella era suya y iba a demostrar de una u otra forma. Era mejor que ella lo supiera, por que sabia que ella, muy en el fondo sentia lo mismo por el.

_"Que!?"_ Se pregunto internamente, que habia hecho?

_**» I fell in love from the moment we kissed «**_  
_**Me enamoré desde el momento que nos besamos**_

_**»Since then we've been history... «  
Desde entonces hemos sido historia...**_

**N**otas** G**ore: Bueno espero y les haya gustado el cap doble de hoy, agradezco su compresion y su graaan pasiencia, en serio yo no tenia contemplado que mi pc se le ocurriera hacer kbom! (Lo se...soy fail para los efectos de sonido ) Pero bueno la pregunta de hoy seria...quieren lemon entre Sasuke y Hinata? O otra pareja, admito...soy muy pervert si y solo tengo 16 pero well...necesito ayuda para si deciden que haya lemon con esta u otra pareja ejemplo... Naruto y Sakura, bueno espero y no se ofenda gente al agregar un poco de Sasunaru, la verdad me encanta esta pareja, pero bueno para eso haria algo aparte para el yaoi o el yuri xDU.

Bueno como aun continuo con problemas de la pc no se cuando lo baya a actualizar C:  
Pero se agradeze tooda la espera!


End file.
